Too Young
by Emi Nicole Jackson12
Summary: This is kinda like GMW but in Harry Potter style. This is definately AU. Expect Fem-Harry and no Ron or Hermione. Song: Too Young-Sabrina Carpenter Supposed to be on a Hiatus with my stories, but this popped into my head and would not leave me alone Read and Review!
Sabrina's P.O.V.

I've always been a tough girl. I handled my own problems and I hated to seem weak in front of other people I don't know or trust. For most of my life, the only person I've trusted is my best friend, Erica Potter. We'd been friends for as long as I could remember and I'd protected her when her Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon Dursley abused her. She did the same for me, and her Aunt and Uncle didn't complain because they knew I had evidence of them abusing Erica and they didn't want that out in the open, so they've kept to themselves. Whenever my mother isn't home or I'm feeling lonely, which is like every second of my life, I'm with Erica. Then, we both got letters to Hogwarts and we met so many people that we are able to call friends. For example, there's our friend, Justin Finch-Fletchley. He also happens to be Erica's boyfriend. There was an issue a little while ago, where me and Erica were both into Justin and he was into us, but we've figured our feelings out and have decided that Justin was better off with Erica. Our other friends are, Theodore Nott, Xander Moon, and… Jordan Bell. Jordan Bell is like the hottest guy i've ever seen in my life. He has Gorgeous, Messy Brown hair and Sparkling Brown eyes. He also happened to be Erica's Uncle on her father's side. Sadly, he was about three years older than the rest of us, which sucked. Every Time I was around him, I'd turn into the most lovestruck fangirl there ever was. It amused everybody but me. Here's how a basic interaction between me and Jordan go:

"Hey Erica, Sabrina." Jordan said, in his amazingly hot voice as he sat down next to us during breakfast. Immediately, I swooned and I was staring at him with puppy dog eyes.

But, anyway, what happened next that particular day led not only to me getting my guy, but him finally seeing how much I really did love him.

"Hey, Jordan." Erica said. I was too busy staring at his face, as always. I wasn't even listening to the conversation until "I'm going to this party over the weekend in Hogsmeade. It's supposed to let all the kids who are gonna be working as interns for the ministry next summer meet each other," he said. I felt my heart beat extremely fast. If he went to a party, he'd meet other girls and they steal him away from me. I knew I needed to get into that party. So after some major convincing, I managed to get Erica to sneak out of Hogwarts with me and down to the Hogshead in Hogsmeade. When we got there, the party was in full swing, but I didn't see jordan anywhere. I had lost Erica somewhere along the way, but eventually I'd found him in this room, talking with two girls and Lee Jordan, a boy who was in Jordan's year. I turned towards Erica, dejected.

"Erica, lets go." I told her, extremely upset. These girls were jordan's ge and more experienced than I could ever be, they were perfect for him. "Sabrina, I thought you wanted to tell Jordan how you felt"- I cut her off though, "Why should I? These girls are so much better than I am. I should just save myself the embarrassment and leave. THere's no way Jordan could ever like me!" I exclaim to her quietly. SHe looked at me, upset that I was hurting the way I was, but then I saw that determined glint in her eyes.

"Look Sabrina, when there's a window of opportunity, a GRyffindor girl will always push her fellow sister through it, so they don't miss their chance." I felt suspicious now, what exactly did that mean?

"What does that mean, Erica?" I asked her, wearily.

"THat I'm going to push you through your open window, so you don't miss your opportunity." WIth that being said, she pushed me through the open door of the room and you could say that everybody in the room was extremely surprised to see me. I was vaguely aware of Erica walking in behind me.

"Sabrina, Erica, what are you guys doing here?'' He asked.

THere was a bunch of other stuff that happened after that, like how Jordan scolded me and Erica and then I had taken a leap of faith and told him that I liked him. And you know what he did.

He was all like, "Sabrina, I'm 3 years older than you" I told him that our age didn't matter, that I was in love with him and I was going to stay committed to this love for the rest of my life because I was in it for the long game. Erica asked me what I loved about Jordan besides him being related to her family, which was practically my family, barring her aunt and uncle. Jordan thought I didn't know anything about him, but he was wrong.

"What don't I love about Jordan?" I asked out loud. " I love how his eyes sparkle when he's excited about something, I love he interacts with Erica and the firsties. He treats everybody like a younger sibling and makes sure everybody is safe and okay. I love his amazing hair and his smile and his sense of humor. I love everything about him. ANd I know you may think I'm too young but I came here so you could see how serious I was about you and I'm hoping we can come to to some type of understanding." I'd said to him, I'd laid my soul out to him and he still rejected me. I had left after that and went back to the castle with my heart broken into a million pieces. I wasn't gonna give up on Jordan, no matter how much he rejected me. I'd told him I wasn't gonna give up on him, and I meant it. Several days later, my heart break was still so strong, I'd begun to act weird. I didn't talk as much or act crazy around Jordan. I don't even acknowledge Jordan when he comes near me, I just walk away, even when he tries to talk to me. I decided that I shouldn't take my heartbreak out on other people including the one who broke it, so lately, I've been writing songs to express my feelings on paper and not push them onto other people. The first song I wrote was called Too Young. It was about how people tell me i'm too young to be in love, but i think i'm ready. It's something along that line. I wasn't gonna let anybody, not even Erica or the others know about my newfound hobby, but Erica saw me writing in my notebook and I knew I couldn't lie to her. When she found out she immediately told me I should sing it at the weekly talent show in Hogsmeade that the entire school was allowed to go to, even the first years. It was the only time they were allowed in the village until they made it up to their third year, when they could go on weekends as well as the talent shows. After much convincing (or really, bothering) from all of my friends excluding Jordan. He's been really put off by my silent treatment and doesn't hang around as much. So on Saturday night, I was standing backstage, waiting for my turn. I wore Army Green Patterned Skinny Jeans, a Red Tank Top, a Blue Jacket, and Combat Boots. I carried my acoustic guitar on my back. When it was finally my turn, I walked on stage and saw that all my friends were in the front row and Jordan and his friends from the party were with him. I sat down on a stool and lowered the the mic stand. When i had my guitar in the correct position, I spoke first.

"This song is called 'Too Young'." I told them, then I began to play the guitar.

Big Lights

People

Rushing to grow up before you know.

Stop Signs, Denied.

Everyone Tells me, I gotta go

slow

And it's gonna hurt…

sometimes

No matter what you do

Nothing can change my mind...

If i'm too young to fall in love,

Why do you keep running through my brain?

And if i'm too young to know anything

Then, why do I know that i'm just not the same?

Don't tell I won't. don't tell me I can't feel

What I'm feeling is real.

Cause' I'm not too young…

Once I was finished with the first part of the song, I'd avoided looking at the crowd, or more specifically, Jordan. Everybody knew of my feelings for Jordan Bell, and had probably figured the song was, in a way, about him.

Rain Drops.

Deep thoughts.

Pictures of you and me

wherever I go.

Laughing, Running,

To a place where nobody says No.

And it's gonna hurt…

sometimes

No matter what you do

But I've got to fall

To fly...

Yeah

And If i'm too young

To fall in love,

Why do you keep running through my brain?

And if i'm too young, to know anything

Then why do I know that i'm just not the same?

Don't tell me I won't.

Don't tell me I can't feel.

What i'm feeling is real.

Cause' I'm not too young…

Cause' i'm not too young …

Oh... oh...

Yeah…

And if i'm too young

to fall in love,

why do you keep running through my brain?

And if i'm to young to know anything

Then, why do I know that i'm just not the same?

Don't tell me I won't.

Don't tell me I can't feel.

What i'm feeling is real.

Cause i'm not too young...

cause i'm not too young…

No…

I'm not too young...

No…

With the song finished, I'd gotten up and walked off stage and went to stand next to Erica. I completely ignored Jordan, who was staring at me, jaw-dropped. I didn't speak to anybody actually, I don't know why but, singing the song didn't help me at all with my situation. I didn't pay attention to the last two acts. I just knew that one was being a ventriloquist and the other was reading a poem they'd written. IN the end, the person with the poem had won. I wish I was paying attention, then I'd know how good it really was. But then again, my selective hearing goes off when somebody is about to say or speak about something that may make me feel mentally unstable. A.K.A. upset.

I spent the rest of the weekend in the girls dorm, ignoring Jordan as usual and doing homework, which is something I try not to do most of the time. Time went on like this for months and I could tell it worried a lot of people, they'd most likely thought I'd finally given up on Jordan and a lot of girls who'd liked him as well figured this was their chance to move in… on my guy.

One day in the great hall, I saw this one girl go up to Jordan and heard her ask him out. He'd turned her down, but I didn't think anything of it. Then throughout the rest of the day, it seems that a lot of girls were going up to him and asking him out. This made my blood boil, so i'd concocted a plan. During dinner, I'd summoned up all my courage and I went up to Jordan and pulled him to the front of the room, right in front of the teachers table. Then I grabbed the attention of people that weren't already looking at us.

"HEY!" I screamed. Immediately, I had all eyes on us.

"ALL DAY, I've listened to rumors or seen and heard with my own eyes girls asking out his boy." I'd pointed at Jordan, then grabbed the front of his robes.

"I don't like how you bitches are moving in on MY guy. All of you need to STEP THE FUCK OFF!" I'd screamed the end of the sentence. Then some bitch that I didn't know, but seemed familiar to me, had decided to speak up.

"YOu Liar, you don't even like him anymore. Why else do you think we've been asking him out, you clearly aren't interested in him." She sneered.

"Well, if we aren't interested in each other then why are we kissing right now, you dumb asshole?" I'd asked her.

She rolled her eyes at me and was obviously about to say that we weren't kissing, but the words got caught in her throat because I'd pulled Jordan down to my level and kissed the daylights out of him. The BEST thing is that he KISSED ME BACK!

The hall erupted into chaos, but we just kept standing there, kissing each other. I'd felt as though my heart and my head were exploding as I lost oxygen. IN the end, Me and Jordan not only began to date, but we both had gotten detention along with that dumb ass girl I was arguing with.


End file.
